


small foreign faction

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Study, F/F, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, somewhat non-canon compliant, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At the end of the day, Pieck just needed someone to lean on, and Yelena fulfilled that need.
Relationships: Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	small foreign faction

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to procrastinate my thesis, so here's an exploration of what pieck could have meant by her """personal interest""" in yelena

They fucked like bitter rivals and kissed like gentle lovers. Their furtive trysts took place in the backs of vehicles, in concealed areas of the Marley Warriors’ base, and in the stairwell nobody used when they could get away with it. They had trouble pinning down their relationship, but it didn’t bother Pieck. Sometimes Yelena took on the role of a friend, in between having tea with her and Zeke and teaching Pieck how to shoot; at other times, she was the wolf that devoured Pieck with her bruising kisses and her ruthless appetite in bed.

So ill-defined was their relationship that it worked better for them to leave things in a state of definitional ambiguity than to confront it.

What they had was an understanding that bled beyond simple black-and-white concepts like friendship or enmity; the understanding that if Pieck left a note or, more directly, pinned Yelena up against the wall to kiss her brashly, that Yelena would come to her like a moth to a flame, like a flame to a spark of gasoline. It was solidarity counted not in the solid presses of comforting hugs, but in the common everyday war they fought as young women who’d both been cast off into cruel circumstances beyond their control. It was intimacy that disavowed the naïve, longing touches of hesitant hands for something harder and grittier, for hurried dashes to desperate moans and curses uttered not in the name of God—that nonetheless still spared some space for wordless post-coital embraces that wouldn’t bridge the gulf between them, but would do for now.

Pieck knew she was merely playing a role for Marley, one that was ultimately disposable no matter how much sycophantic praise civilians and commanders heaped upon her and the other Warriors. She was a weapon, meant to look as beautiful as a gun and as graceful as a killing blow. The realisation had prompted much existential malaise and sent her into a hopeless fugue when she was younger. Now, she had accepted that all she could do was make the best out of her situation, in a mark of resigned maturity that would have saddened her father.

Perhaps that was why she ultimately needed and depended on Yelena deep down. On some level, Yelena could empathise with her position. She ached for the parallels she saw between themselves—Pieck as an asset for the Marleyan higher-ups, and Yelena as a pawn in the Marleyan military. Her relationship with Yelena—no matter how mercurial, unstable, or amorphous—was a lifeline for her, a way to visualise herself in possibilities outside of the narrow trajectory Marley had dictated for her, to be something other than a trump card. Yelena saw her not as a tainted Eldian or honorary Marleyan; the Eldian versus Marleyan conflict was meaningless to someone who had hailed from foreign lands afoot like her. She saw who Pieck was beneath the wit, the level-headed composure, her beauteous visage: a lost soul with no footing in this world. 

At the end of the day, Pieck just needed someone to lean on, and Yelena was willing to rise to the occasion of fulfilling that need.

Yelena seemed to have discerned all this and more, and it showed in the way she ravished Pieck’s body and spread her open in the backs of trucks, in the way she always left Pieck spent and shuddering as she thrust her fingers mercilessly into her cunt, in the way she claimed the brook of Pieck’s neck when her head fell back as she whined helplessly against Yelena’s ministrations. But Pieck was herself observant, and she knew that Yelena also needed someone as much as she did, someone who was her equal in some respects. Pieck was sanctuary on days when it became difficult to play the role of unwavering devotee to her immanent, earthly God. Yelena craved attention from Zeke, and when she didn’t get it, Pieck was happy to lift her higher, put her on a pedestal and make her feel special in all the ways Zeke wouldn’t. She burned fiercely for her, for her touch, her kiss, the curve of her hips that only she got to see. Deep down she cared about one of the few women who understood what it was to be in her position (Annie was far, far away now, and she tried not to think about her for the tears it wrought).

So perhaps they were just using each other, but she was sure Yelena also enjoyed it whenever she took her against the wall, whenever they kissed each other depravedly until Pieck’s lips were red and swollen, when she scratched her nails up Pieck’s back as an outlet for all her frustration. Yelena was often a little rough with her, biting her and ramming her up against any surface they could find, but she could also be gentle in the way she licked over any bruises as an apology and stayed to hold her as she breathed in Pieck’s fresh fragrant scent.

She fucked Pieck like she was at war whenever she hiked Pieck’s skirt up to run her lips over her body and suck at her folds, when Pieck swallowed her moans and she’d snarl back in her mouth, when she’d grip onto Pieck’s shoulders so hard she left red marks. But she could also be loving, especially in the way she licked any bruises or the way she’d whimper desperate encouragements to Pieck as she ate Yelena out. She was tender and soft beneath all her sinewy muscles and rugged exterior, and it showed whenever she paused mid-sex to tuck a strand of hair behind Pieck’s ear while her raven hair was fanned out under her and she looked breathlessly at Yelena, when she stayed to let Pieck cuddle and caress her face in wordless intimacy, when she thrust deep into Pieck with her fingers the way she knew Pieck liked it to hear her cry out and skillfully brought her to her peak. And Pieck, too, held on for dear life and clung onto Yelena’s body when they were together like _that_ —in such a tantalizing, exquisite manner of union. Sometimes it felt like Yelena wasn’t just fucking her but doing something more intimate, when they looked piercingly into each other’s eyes and there was an unspoken affection there that didn’t need words to name.

On her bad days with rust-soaked bandages and hurting limbs, the days she came close to losing her Panzer teammates in a battle, Yelena would let her hold her as she exhaled shaky breaths and bit back tears. Yelena would kiss her tears away, and it always moved to Yelena taking her uniform apart with more reverence than usual to press her lips to her collarbones and breasts, simply to comfort her in the only roundabout way she knew how. Pieck would sigh prettily and watch as they began again, witnessed their shuddering kisses taper into more innocent touches and then finally reignite into a searing, white-hot desire that threatened to consume them both. The night would end with Pieck clenching her bedsheets for dear life as a thousand praiseful epithets spilled from her lips for the woman who coaxed her to much-needed release.

Pieck and Yelena weren’t exactly friends; there was something deeper there, too strange to name, and more meaningful. So three years later, when she realized who the soldier letting them fall into the trap was, when it hit her that she'd been betrayed, she could do nothing as her heart broke.

**Author's Note:**

> i h/c that yelena's a good marksman/sharpshooter and that she and pieck bonded partly from her teaching pieck to get better at shooting; in terms of their ages i also h/c that both she and pieck are around 21/22 such that they'd have been 18 in the flashback
> 
> comments/suggestions welcome as always! thanks for reading :)


End file.
